


Сова на глобусе

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, he Losers (2010)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: История одной неожиданной встречи
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 28
Kudos: 82
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Сова на глобусе

День выдался ничем не примечательный: завтрак в крошечной забегаловке по соседству с логовом местной банды, перестрелка, захват партии взрывчатки, предназначенной для Макса. Ничего необычного или заслуживающего пристального внимания не случилось, пока не пришло время возвращаться на временную базу. В настоящий момент ее роль играл арендованный на подставную компанию склад, первый этаж которого занимали технические помещения, а второй – вполне пригодные для жизни комнаты.

В той из них, которую делили Кугар и Дженсен, внезапно обнаружилась… сова. Большая, белая с темными отметинами на перьях и огромными янтарными глазами, она сидела на купленном в подарок ко дню рождения Кэтлин глобусе. Кугар даже головой потряс, проверяя, не галлюцинация ли это. Но нет, птица никуда не делась. Она все так же невозмутимо чистила хвостовые перья и, казалось, совершенно не обращала внимания на людей. Зато Дженсена присутствие совы в их временном жилище совершенно не удивило, скорее, разозлило. Будто он точно знал, откуда она могла взяться на полузаброшенном складе в Джерси.

Замахав на незваную гостью руками, он зашипел:

– Кыш, проваливай отсюда. Сколько раз говорить? Никуда я не поеду. Мне уже за тридцатник перевалило, а они все никак не уймутся!

С глухим щелчком сова клацнула клювом, но не шелохнулась, и Дженсен молча показал ей средний палец.

Творилось нечто странное даже по лузерским меркам.

– Ты в курсе, откуда она?

– Конечно, в курсе! Из гребанной школы чародейства и волшебства, откуда же еще. Там вся почта такая. Представляешь, сколько идет одно письмо? А если не повезет, то оно еще и кусается при получении. В прямом смысле слова. – Сова и Дженсен смотрели друг на друга с поразительно единодушным недоверием.

Кое-что прояснялось. Время для шутки Дженсен, конечно, выбрал не самое лучшее, но когда его это останавливало? Кугар скрестил руки на груди:

– Опять твои фокусы. Где ты раздобыл ручную сову?

– В кои-то веки нет.

С одной стороны, Дженсен смотрел кристально честными голубыми глазами, перед взглядом которых Кугар не мог устоять примерно никогда. С другой, он точно так же утверждал, что непричастен к появлению роботизированной куклы, которая как-то утром разбудила Пуча, напугав до смерти.

– Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что события, описанные в Гарри Поттере…

– Перевраны абсолютно и полностью. – Кивнул Дженсен, недобро косясь на сову. – Ты себе не представляешь, какой скандал поднялся, когда произошла утечка информации. Но сам мир, описанный в книгах, существует. Школы магии есть на каждом континенте, включая Антарктиду, и туда действительно записывают в детстве. И от меня никак не отцепятся, потому что у меня, якобы, экстраординарные способности!

Не то чтобы Кугар так легко поверил, но он своими глазами видел оружие, с помощью которого объекты исчезали бесследно. Кто знает, что еще могло существовать? Тем более, что Дженсен выглядел серьезным. И похоже, действительно не шутил и не разыгрывал его. Это вызывало сразу несколько десятков вопросов, один безумнее другого. 

– Почему? – только и спросил Кугар.

– Что – почему?

– Ты не захотел учиться, – даже произносить это казалось странным, – в магической школе.

– Ты меня видел вообще? Привет, я Джейк Дженсен, попался на взломе Пентагона, через суд загремел в армию.

– Компьютеры, – догадался Кугар.

– Именно, – Дженсен показал ему большой палец. – Магия и электричество несовместимы. Так что никаких магических школ. Я что, ненормальный, чтобы отказываться от Интернета?!


End file.
